Soul of Olympus
by NyxGirls
Summary: A witch had appeared out of no where looking for seven children to help her out. When this "witch" turns out to be Hecate, the greek goddess, how is Soul, Maka, Liz, Patty, Kid, Black Star, and Tsubaki is going to help her when she takes them to Camp Half-Blood? And how are they even to go home afterwords?
1. Chapter 1

Soul of Olympas

A Soul Eater and Hero's of Olympas Cross Over

Maka's POV

"Soul, Soul Recansance," I commanded.

"Right," my partner Soul agreed.

My olive green eyes narrowed down as I raised the black and red scythe over my head. A gust of wind circled around me, causing my yellow pony tails to hit my face a couple of times.

"Geni Hunter!" I called as my scythe changed form.

The blade was no longer black and red but white that had a purple, pink, and red tint that changed at once. The woman with long black hair and a long black funeral like dress smiled. Her purple eyes gleemed with happiness and I knew at once that she was either crazy or had something up her sleeve.

"Maka, focas," Soul told me.

I nodded and ran to the witch who I have been chacing for a while. I pushed myself off from the roof I was on and raced to the ground with a war cry.

The witch brought her hands up and she muttered something. When I brought Soul upon her, she disappered with in a purple smoke with a cat's yowl and I landed roughly onto the cement ground. I hissed in pain as I heard the witch laugh.

"What an intresting child," the witch said. "You've been going after me for a half an hour. I would gladly take you to my children so that they can learn a thing from you mortal but not yet. I need three more children like you before I can so just wait."

I got up from the ground and looked around for the witch but she was gone. I sighed in annoyance as Soul changed back into his human form. His red eyes looked to my knees that where bleeding from my crash landing.

"We should report this to Lord Death," the albino boy said. "That witch didn't even try to use soul protect."

"That means she's either cocky or is up to something," I agreed.

"Come on then," Soul said as he jammed his hands into his yellow and black jacket.

I nodded and followed Soul to the our school, Death Weapon Meister Academy.

When we finally got to our school, Soul and I head straight to Lord Death's office. When we opened the door, Black Star and Tsubaki where already in there and making their report.

"And when we cornered her into a cave, we where going to finish her off when she disappeared into a purple cloud and it sounded like someone stepped onto a cat's tail," Black Star informed Lord Death.

Soul and I looked at each other in shock. Did Black Star see the same witch as we did?

"I see," Lord Death said as he seemed to procces this information.

"And when she dissappeared, she called us great spirited mortals and she has chosen us for something but she had to look for five more children so we have to wait," Tsubaki contuined on.

"She told us three," I said as I walked next to them.

Black Star's blue eyes widen in shock while Tsubaki smiled to us when she turned to look at us.

"That witch chick attacked you too?" Black Star asked.

"No," Soul answered. "Maka sensed her and we chased her for about half an hour before we cornered her against a building."

"Where were you two and how long ago was it?" Lord Death asked.

"We where in Las Vegas sir just finishing our mission there about three hours ago," I informed the Grim Reaper.

"We saw her near Long Island New York just four hours ago," Tsubaki informed Soul and me.

"She must be powerful if she's able to move that far in so little time," I said.

Just then, Death the Kid with Liz and Patty came into the room.

"Father, a witch was just seen fifteen miles away from Death City," the younger Grim Reaper informed his elder.

"From the reports, it's a woman with purple eyes and she looks like she's ready for a funeral," Liz added.

Us seven students looked at Lord Death, four of us shocked.

"This witch seems to be toying with us," Lord Death thought outloud. He turned to his mirror and it rang a couple of times before Stein and my father appeared in it's image.

"You called Lord Death?" Stein asked.

"Yes. Stein, Spirit, Soul, Maka, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star, and Tsubaki. I want you to go after this witch. She is up to something and we have to stop her," the Grim Reaper said.

"Yes sir," all nine of us said at once.

Us seven of us students raced out of his office and I could swear that Lord Death said, "I hope it's not her. For their sake."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Yes sir," all nine of us said at once._

_Us seven of us students raced out of his office and I could swear that Lord Death said, "I hope it's not her. For their sake."_

* * *

Kid's POV

I ran outside of the school with Liz and Patty in their gun form. Waiting for us was Maka's father Spirit and his partner for this mission Professor Stein.

"Let's get going," the stitched up teacher ordered his students. "And weapon must stay in their weapon form. We don't know who we're dealing with just yet."

"Yes sir," us seven nodded.

Spirit turned into his weapon form, a black scythe, and we ran to a car waiting for us. If our partners weren't in their weapon forms, all nine of us wouldn't fit. We still had a little trouble since both Soul and Spirit was scythes but we made due. With Stein driving, we got to where the witch was in matter of minutes.

The witch kept her back to us as the warm desert wind picked up her long dress and made it sway as we jumped out of the car.

"Who are you witch and why are you so close to Death City?" Stein demanded with Spirit in his hands.

The witch turned to us and smiled. Her purple eyes looked to Stein. She kept her smile but I could tell she was up to something.

"I am not a witch," the witch finally said. "I'm Hecate, the goddess of magic, sorcery, witchcraft, crossroads, trivial knowledge, and necromancy. I have come here for seven mortals with strong hearts and spirits to add us gods on a mission."

"You're a witch and that's all I need to know," Black Star yelled with Tsubaki in her chain scythe form. "And I, the greatest assassin Black Star will give you the honor of dying by my hands."

The Star Clan boy rushed to the Hecate woman and she didn't move. Something was wrong.

"Black Star, stop!" I yelled as I ran after him.

But of course, the big headed meister just ignored me and when he was only a few feet away from her, he disappeared with in a bright light.

"Black Star!" Maka called out in surprise.

"He's gone," Soul said in shock.

"What have you done with him?" I demanded as I pointed Liz and Patty at her.

"Don't worry demigod, you'll soon join him. He's safe inside Camp Half-Blood," Hecate answered.

She raised her hand and a bright light appeared into her palm.

"Scatter!" Stein commanded.

I ran to the right, Maka took the left while Stein ran towards her. Hecate just dodged Stein when he brought Spirit to trap her and she threw the glowing orb. The orb landed on Maka and then both she and Soul disappeared as well.

"Maka!" Spirit called out for his daughter.

I brought the gun formed twins and I shot at Hecate a couple of times. My blows seemed to hit her and her forehead bled yellow blood.

"What?" Liz gasped.

"She had yellow blood," Patty laughed.

I have seen different colored blood before, Crona's is black, but my legs where frozen. When I hit her and she bled, her soul wavelength grew greater.

"You have been using soul protect, have you?" Stein asked a sweat drop appeared on his head.

Hecate half nodded. "Something similar to that," she answered. "I keep most of my powers locked up when I'm on Earth for it has a powerful effect on you mortals. When the demigod shot me, a seal was broken and now more of my power is leaking out."

She then began to walk to me with her hand glowing. I forced myself to jump away. "Liz, Patty, Soul Resonance," I ordered.

I kept running, trying to zig zag and keep my pattern chaotic so that Hecate wouldn't get me. My guns grew into large cannons that grabbed my arm just above my elbow.

"Getting ready to fire in five," Liz said as I dodge one of the lights.

"Four!" Patty said cheerfully.

"Three," Liz said as Hecate brought another orb into her hand.

"Two!"

"One."

"Ready to fire," Patty informed me.

I pointed the cannons at Hecate and said, "Death Cannon."

Two large and purple rays made from all three of our souls working together zoomed to the witch just as she threw the orb at me. The two powerful objects collided and it sent all three of us flying. Stein landed on top of the car we took to get here while I landed into a dune. I hit my head hard against the ground and I saw spots.

"Kid, watch out!" Liz voice called out.

My vision cleared enough for me to see Hecate standing at the edge of the dune. She looked as if nothing happened to her. Even the wound I made on her forehead was gone as she pointed her glowing hand to me.

"You have fought well Death the Kid, and I have decided that you three should go to Camp Jupiter and wait for your friends there. Next time we meet, you'll know me as Trivia young hero," she said.

I was then surrounded in the warm light and my eyes closed as the world became dark for me.


	3. Chapter 3

_I was then surrounded in the warm light and my eyes closed as the world became dark for me._

Black Star's POV

I raced to the witch who called herself Hecate until a white light went in front of us. I thought that she tried to use a flash bomb or something similar so I continued and brought my arm up. When I brought it down, Tsubaki hit some kind of hard metal and some shocks went his arm.

"That wasn't the witch," Tsubaki said as she shook her head.

We both blinked a couple of times just in time for us to see a bronze greek sword coming at us.

"Whoa!" I yelled as I used Tsubaki's chain to block the sword.

The owner of the sword was in some kind of battle armor that I haven't seen before. The only thing I could see under the armor was the owner's face and his sea green eyes. He was slightly tanned, but I'm tanner.

"Who are you and why did you attack me?" the young male in the armor asked.

"I'm the all mighty Black Star, the greatest assassin to ever live," I answered the boy with a smile. "You must be blinded by my awesomeness but don't worry, it'll past."

The boy rolled his eyes and he straightens, clearly not seeing me as a threat. How wrong that boy is. I'm Black Star, the mightiest meister that has ever lived!

"Whatever," the boy said. "How did you get in the camp?"

Before I could answer, another bright light appeared behind me. The boy and I looked over just in time to see Maka run into me at full speed. Her green eyes widen as I was knocked into the armor boy and all three of us fell into the dirt. Maka had a better landing then me. While she landed on me, I landed on the armor boy and it felt as if I fell on top of concrete.

"Get off of me!" the boy yelled.

"Percy!" a female voice called as Maka and I got off of the boy.

A new person came onto the clearing, that's when I noticed that we were on grass instead of sand.

"Where are we?" Maka asked.

"The better question, is who are you two and how did you get into the camp?" the new person asked.

I looked at the girl. She was wearing an orange t-shirt that said 'Camp Half-Blood' on it and white shorts. Her eyes where gray like a storm, and she had long blonde hair that just was past her shoulders pulled up in a ponytail.

"I'm Maka Albarn and this is my friend Black Star," Maka said to the new girl. "As for us being here, I can tell from the tempature change and the fact that we're standing on a grassy hill is that we're not in Nevada anymore. Where _are_ we?"

The new girl studied Maka and me while I rolled my eyes. She looks like another book worm just like Maka.

"I'm Annabeth Chase and this is my boyfriend Percy Jackson," the blonde told us. "Your at Camp Half-Blood at Long Island, New York."

"New York? How did we come this far?" Soul asked.

The two humans jumped and the Percy fellow brought his sword up higher.

"Did your scythe just talk?" Annabeth asked us.

"Well, yeah. Haven't you met a Weapon before?" I asked.

"Scythes just don't talk," Percy said.

"Well, I just did," Soul said.

Then Soul showed his face in the gleam of his blade and looked to the two campers. Their eyes widen.

"You're impressed of Soul instead of me? Come on! I'm the-" I started but Maka interupted me.

"I think the witch we were fighting sent us here. I can't sense her anymore though," she said.

Taking this as a sign that the mission was over, the scythe in Maka's hands glowed a deep purple and jumped out of her hands. The light appeared next to Maka and when it dissappeared, Soul stood next to her with his hands in his pocket. He looked to the two startled humans with puzzled red eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"How did you do that?" Percy asked.

"It's something we Weapons can do," Tsubaki informed.

She followed Soul's lead and my partner now stood next to me. She bowed politly to them and said, "My name is Tsubaki. Soul and I are Weapons, which are people that can turn into weapons."

"That's not normal. How can you do that?" Annabeth asked.

Soul shrugged. "It's something we were born with," he answered.

"Here's a bigger question that might answer how you got here," Annabeth sighed. "Who where you fighting?"

"A witch called Hecate," Maka answered.

Percy sea-blue eyes widen and he looked up in the sky as if he expected something to happen. While he did that, Annabeth's gray eyes only showed a slight shock.

"You shouldn't call Lady Hecate a witch," she said.

"Lady Hecate?" I asked. "There's nothing lady like about that witch."

"Lady Hecate isn't a witch," Percy said. "She's-"

"The goddess of magic, sorcery, witchcraft, crossroads, trivial knowledge, and necromancy," I finished for him.

My friends looked at me with shock in their eyes and I lifted up my hands. "Hey, I do pay attention sometimes," I said in defense.

"So says the boy who just charged at her without being givin an order first," Maka said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm the all mighty Black Star! If she's a goddess, then I'm just going to surpass her too," I said.

"You four, you better follow us," Annabeth said. "If a goddess sent you to us, then something must be happening. We must tell Chiron at once."

"Chiron? The centaur Chiron?" Maka asked.

Annabeth nodded. "You've been reading Greek mythology?" she asked.

"Has there been a book she hasn't read?" Soul snorted. He then pointed to his partner. "This flat chested book worm rather read a book than anything else."

Maka's face turned red with anger and she pulled out a book she always carried with her. "Maka Chop!" she yelled as she slammed the spine of the book onto the albino's head.

Soul kneeled down after his head collided with the book as he grabbed his already knot forming head in pain. Annabeth seemed to surpress a smile while Percy looked between the partners.

"Remind me not to get you mad," he joked.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author__ Note:_ This will be my last chapter for a while. Some real life problems are going to keep me away for a while. I'll try to write some more later.**

* * *

_Soul kneeled down after his head collided with the book as he grabbed his already knot forming head in pain. Annabeth seemed to surpress a smile while Percy looked between the partners._

_"Remind me not to get you mad," he joked._

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Percy and I had to check the borders when Percy was attacked by a boy with spiky blue hair and in a Japanese outfit. Then a girl with a plaid skirt and a drench coat appeared and crashed into my boyfriend and the blue haired male. And now, the weapons in their hands turned into humans. And now, they admitted that they were sent by the goddess Hecate.

I rubbed the brow of my forehead while my seaweed brain of a boyfriend joked about not making the girl named Maka mad.

"Let's just hurry and get to the Big House so they can speak to Chiron about this," I said.

"Let's go then," Tsubaki said with a smile.

"The sooner we do this the sooner we can get home," Maka agreed.

The injured Soul stood up and soon the four teenagers followed Percy and I. Some of the other campers looked confused at the newcomers but one look from us and they walked away.

"Hey Annabeth!" a familiar male voice called.

I looked to my left and saw a Latino boy that was covered with motor oil. He looked like an elf that has been drinking way too much coffee. His ADHD made him not be able to hold still. His fingers drummed against his oily blue jeans while the other one was twirling a screw driver.

"Hey Leo," Percy greeted with a high five.

The smaller child of Hephaestus gave him a high five back, leaving an oil smug on the child of Poseidon's hand.

"Who are these people? Are they determined or undetermined?" Leo asked.

"Determined for what?" Soul asked.

I shook my head and answered, "Neither. Lady Hecate had sent them here. For all we know, they're mortals."

Leo's brown eyes widened at this information and said, "Lady Hecate? But why?"

"That's what we're going to find out," I said with determination.

Leo nodded and then he smiled to the others. "Hey, I'm Leo Valdez, the hottest teen at Camp Half-Blood and the counselor of Cabin Nine."

"I'm Maka Albarn," Maka said. "And this is my partner Soul Eater."

"Sup?" Soul asked.

We three demigods then looked at the albino strangely.

"Hey, how did you get a cool last name like Eater?" Leo asked.

"At DWMA, we students can change our names if we want," Tsubaki answered.

"Yeah, Soul's real last name is Evans. He's-" Black Star started before Soul gave him a death glare.

Interesting. Why did Soul stopped him?

"Anyway," Maka said. "And this is Black Star and his partner Tsubaki Nakatsukasa."

"Nice to meet you," Tsubaki said as she bowed politely.

"We need to get to Chiron soon," I said before Leo could say something. "See you later Leo."

"See you guys," the younger boy said as we left him behind.

When we got to the Big House, Chiron was sitting on the porch playing chess with a child of Apollo. He was in his wheelchair form so the others must have been confused when I nodded to him.

Chiron smiled to us and said, "Hello Annebeth. Who are the teens behind you?"

"Hello Chiron," I greeted. "This four are Maka Albarn, Soul Eater, Black Star, and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. They've been sent here by Lady Hecate."

Chiron's face seemed to age slightly at this information as he frowned. He looked to the four and said, "I've been expecting you but I was told that there was going to seven."

Maka's eyes widen at this information. "That witch did say she was looking for seven mortals to send us to a camp. But then where's Kid?"

The other three looked around as if they expected him to pop out of nowhere. Which I guess makes sense since they did themselves.

"The last we saw him was when we were fighting that Hecate person," Soul admitted.

"You fought against a goddess?" the child of Apollo asked.

They nodded and I asked, "Who's Kid?"

"His full name is Death the Kid," Maka answered. "He has two partners, the Thompson twins, so they would make the final seven."

"That almost sound like Billy the Kid," Percy admitted.

"Perhaps Lord Death thought of him when he named Kid," Soul said with a shrug.

"Lord Death?" Chiron asked. "Is Thantos his father?"

"No. Lord Death and Kid are both Grim Reapers," Tsubaki said.

"That's strange," Percy said.

"No stranger than this place," Black Star said.

"Can we please stop talking about this? I kinda want to get home. We have a test tomorrow," Maka said.

"Sorry, but when the gods send you on a quest, then you have no choice to go on the quest," Chiron said with a sigh.

Chiron then grabbed the handles of his wheelchair and lifted himself up. I saw out of the corner of my eyes the four new teen's eyes widen in shock when Chiron lifted himself up and instead of legs, his lower half of his body was a white horse.

"Come, let us go speak with the oracle about this," the centaur said.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys like the newest chapter. In the next one, you might find out what happened to Kid...or not. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

__**Well, my week is getting better and I finally finished writing down the rough story line down! So you just might see more chapters up sooner!**

* * *

_"Come, let us go speak with the oracle about this," the centaur said._

* * *

Leo's POV

I sighed as I walked away and I shook my heads. Mortals? In Camp Half-Blood? Sure Rachel was a mortal but she's our oracle too so she has a way to see through the mists.

"Hey Leo," my sister Nyssa greeted. "How are you enjoying your day off?"

I moaned, "Please Nyssa, let me back in Bunker Nine. I want to finish fixing Festus's body."

When Jason, Piper, and I had to save Hera from her prison, stupid Midas security's system had to blow up my best friend. I was able to save his head and use it on the Argo II, but since that quest has long been finish, I want to help my friend out. When I was on a break through, Nyssa, Jake, and all of my other sibling decided that I needed to have a vacation. Me? A vacation? It's more like a prison sentence since Jason and Piper are at Camp Jupiter (I still don't feel welcome there even though both Reyna and Jason said that I'm more than welcome to come visit) so I'm alone. Percy and Annabeth have been together more often so I had no one to hang out with.

"Nope," Nyssa smiled as she ruffled my hair. "You still have six days left on your vacation."

"Yes Warden Nyssa," I sighed.

Nyssa punched my arm in a playful way when I saw Percy, Annabeth, and the new four following Chiron. I quickly waved a good bye to my elder sister and caught up with them.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" I asked when I caught up with them.

"We're going to visit Rachel to get some advice or something like that," Percy shrugged.

"I thought we where going to see an oracle," Black Star piped up.

Maka seemed to sigh at this and said, "An oracle is a human being that's able to see the future. Back in ancient times, they where use in temples to tell the people's fortunes. Most of them where fakes but they believed their gods gave them the power."

I slightly nudged Annabeth and asked, "Are you sure they're mortals? Maka could easily past as one of your siblings."

Maka's forehead narrowed in confusion at this.

"Wait, you haven't told them that we're demigods?" I asked in slight shock.

Chiron shook his head. "We haven't got that far," our teacher admitted.

As I walked backwards, I clapped my hands together. "Okay! Here's some fun facts about our lovely home called Camp Half-Blood. Every child, except for Rachel, is a demigod. One of our parents is either a Greek god or goddess. Examples! Annabeth is the daughter of Athena, Percy is Poseidon's only mortal child, and my dad is Hephaestus. As demigods, monsters will chase after us once we turn thirteen. Sometimes even sooner if we find out about our godly parent. Camp Half-Blood here teaches us demigods how to be heroes and survive out in the real world," I informed them.

"Isn't Athena a virgin goddess though?" the bookworm of the four asked.

Annabeth slightly sighed at this but before either of could answer the blonde's question, Chiron announced, "We're here."

I looked up and saw the cave that Rachel Elizabeth Dare calls home whenever she comes to visit. It was a cave upon a hill and it always gave me a creepy feeling. A green torn up fabric was in use of a door while bones was scattered around. I saw that the four new comers barely bat an eye.

"Rachel, are you there?" Chiron asked as he gently opened her "door".

"I'm coming Chiron," a female voice said.

And then out from the creepy cave of death was the sweetest girl. She had long curly red hair and freckles over her sun kissed skin and green eyes. She was wearing an orange Camp Half-Blood and paint spattered blue jeans and my heart skipped slightly. I still have a small crush on this girl but she has to be forever a virgin to work as the oracle under the god Apollo.

"Rachel, these four are part of the seven that was sent to take care of the man," the centaur said.

A worried look came over our oracle as she opened her mouth to say something.

_"So this is the mortals that Hecate sent?"_ a male voice called from behind her.

A sudden burst of bright light that forced all of us to look away appeared from behind Rachel. When it cleared, there stood a man with shirt blonde hair with a smile on his face.

"Greetings Chosen Ones, I'm Apollo," the man said.

I quickly bowed at the presence of the god but Annabeth and Percy only sighed.

_"Here are the Chosen. Brave, strong, and noble they be. The Kishen they must kill" _Apollo said. Man, he's as bad as his kids.

"Lord Apollo, the last one is six syllables," Annabeth pointed out.

"Oh! Ok hold on, I can fix that," the god said.

"Excuse me, but what do you mean 'the Kishen they must kill'?" Maka asked.

"Yeah, Asura is already dead," Soul added.

"What is a kishen?" Percy asked.

Apollo seemed to ponder this. "Strange, I thought your god would have told you about Mushu," he said.

"What is a kishen?" I repeated.

"You mean _who_," Maka corrected. "The Kishen was a man named Asura who was once of Lord Death's followers but he was really paranoid. One day he went against Lord Death's teaching and went insane. He ate his weapon and became the Kishen. But, we killed him four months ago."

"And four months ago, our seven heroes saved us from the earth goddess Gaea as well," Rachel imputed. "And when she was put back into slumber, it gave strength to another threat just as great as she was."

"Oh man, can we at least have one year where we don't have world disastrous threats appear?" Percy asked.

"Well children, relax and have a seat," Apollo said as eight seats appeared behind in a godly light, "and I'll explain this to you."

We teens looked at each other and I gave them a shrug. I sat in the closet seat next to me and soon the other took suit.

"Now, about eight hundred or so years ago, a man appeared out of no where," Apollo explains. "Back then we lived in England and so for a man to be dressed like a Chinese to appear was strange enough. What made things worse is that he started to kill mortals left and right. When he tried to kill me, well, it didn't turn out what he expected."

"He tried to kill a god?" Percy asked with shock.

Apollo nodded. "I was able to easily defeat him but he told me that I have the tastiest soul he ever seen and so he'll be back after he gains more power."

"Tastiest soul?" I asked.

"Yes but please no more interruptions," the sun god said in slight annoyance. "As I was saying. I went back to Olympus and told Father and Lady Hera about this. Neither was pleased and was just as confused. Then, we met someone we never thought existed. He said his name was Death and we could tell he was a god but not a Greek or a Roman god.

"He wore a skull mask and a long torn up black robe. The god informed us that he was chasing down a human that had turn into a being called a kishen. He told us, that this man was insane and has been devouring pure human souls to bring him strength that he shouldn't have. The man's name was Mushu Gai Pan, a man named Asura's loyal follower."

"Impossible! Asura was terrified of other being which is why he started to eat human souls," Maka called out.

Apollo only shrugged at this. "That is what Death told us. We told him where we last saw the human turned kishen but we where too late. By the time we got there, he tried to attack Aphrodite and Ares when they where on a date. Out of anger, he sent the man down to Tartarus as punishment."

Annabeth and Percy shivered at this information. They both have been sent to the abyss when we went to Rome and they still hadn't gotten over it.

"We gods thought that was the end of it, but Death known better. He told us as a kishen, Mushu can't be killed easily. He told us that when, and not if, _when_ Mushu frees himself, that they have his permission to come and grab as many of his followers they seem fit. We agreed and told him that if that time comes, we'll send Hecate to choose the followers."

"You mean, you have sent your goddess to our school to grab us because Mushu got freed?" Tsubaki asked.

"Not is he only freed, but we only have six days to find the weapon that Death hid," Apollo said. "And now, you children must go to Forks, Washington and find the Fork."

"Wait, you want them go to Forks, Washington, Twilight Capital of the world, where all the gay sparkly vampires live, to find a fork?" I asked.

"Yes and I want you three to help them," Apollo said. "And it's not just any fork, it's _the _Fork."

"What kind of fork? A fork in the road, a fork in a dish, or a fork in the stream?" I asked. "And what are we going to with it when we find the fork? Are we going to stab this Mushu person and make him into a sparkly vampire too?"

"Leo," Annabeth said.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

I closed my mouth while Soul and Black Star silently chuckled.

"What about Kid?" Tsubaki asked.

"That's right," Soul nodded. "Hecate said she was looking for seven mortals to help her out but there are only four of us."

"I can't say," Apollo said. "All I can tell you is that when you start you quest; you'll find him on your way."

Black Star quickly jumped up and asked, "What are we waiting for then? I, the mighty Black Star, will find this Mushu kishen and kill him with my hands tied behind my back."

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter! I did say Kid _might_ appear in this chapter but at the last second I decided against it. Don't worry though! He'll appear soon enough**


	6. Chapter 6 (teaser)

**Hello my dear readers. I know I've been a bad author and haven't been posting every week or on the day's I promise so here's a teaser of Chapter 6 for you. It's unedited and still in it's raw form. Once I finish it and find a new editor (my friend and I got into a fight so she doesn't want to edit my stories anymore, hence one reason of my slowness) I'll post it up and take this one down. So without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

_Black Star quickly jumped up and asked, "What are we waiting for then? I, the mighty Black Star, will find this Mushu kishen and kill him with my hands tied behind my back."_

* * *

Percy's POV

Lord Apollo seemed to try not to smile at what the Black Star kid said. "Percy, hold out your hand," the sun god said.

I looked to the god slightly confused but I did as I was told. In a sudden flash of light, there was an envolpe in my hand.

"This letter will get you as far as Colorado but that's all I can do," Apollo said.

"How is a piece of paper going to get us that far?" Soul asked.

"Let me guess, there's a Roman veteran that I have to give this to," I sighed.

"Correct. He has a private plane and it'll you there in six hours."

My face slightly paled at this. A plane? Really? Leo wrapped his arm around me and smiled. "Don't worry Perce, if Lord Apollo is having us take the plane then there's a chance that Lord Zeus won't shoot us out of the sky."

"He would do that?" Tsubaki asked.

Leo shrugged. "Yeah, after all Percy don't belong in the sky. Lord Zeus might take his master bolt, take an aim, and then we'll be crispy critters if we're lucky."

Annabeth smacked Leo's shoulder and took him away. "Stop that, your scaring everyone," she growled.

I sighed but put the letter in my pocket. "Where do I met him at?" I asked.

"The airport in New York," Lord Apollo replied. "Now I should be going. See you guys."

The sun god enveloped in a bright light once again so we had to look away. When we looked back, he was gone.

"Come on Seaweed Brain, we should start packing," Annabeth said with a smile.

"Yeah," I said.

We walked down to the cabin area while Chiron took the four newbies to give them some items we may need on the trip. I walked into my cabin and thought for a moment. A plane? Well, it'll get us there faster. If we took a bus then it would take us a couple of days before we even reached Colorado and another couple to head to Forks, about five days in total. Five days we don't have. As I packed my last shirt into my backpack, I heard a knock on my door. I opened it up to see Leo there, smiling like an idiot.

"Your ready Percy? Our cab should be here any minute," the Latino demigod asked.

I nodded as I headed outside and to the hill that marked the end of our border. I saw Chiron handing Maka some mortal money before they noticed us.

"Well, lets get this show on the road," Leo said as he rubbed his hands together.

We had to call in for one of those van taxis that mostly disabled people used and so the driver gave us seven teens a weird look as Annabeth sat in the front seat while the rest of us crammed in the back. He didn't give us any dirty looks after we paid him though. It took us about an hour due to traffic but we where able to get to the airport before Leo could bug any of us too much.

"Next time the Mexican pulls a joke, I'm going to kill him," Soul grumbled as he climbed out of the van. Maybe I spoke too soon.

Leo wrapped his arm around the albino and just smiled. "Come on, I'm a Latino, and you love my jokes," he said.

Soul shrugged him off and glared at him. "Uncool man, uncool," he said before he followed Maka and me into the airport.

Leo shrugged and stuffed his hands into his tool belt and brought out some metal and tools. He then began to work on the item as we walked to the edge of the airport when the security guards stopped us.

"Sorry, but I can't allow you to go any farther," one said.

"Why not?" Maka asked.

"Because no meisters or demigods are not permitted to go any farther," the other said.

I quickly brought out Riptide and glared at them. "What does that suppose to mean?" I demanded.

"Master Pan is to wake up and you seven can't disturb him," the other said.

They then leaned in to attack us when someone behind them smacked both of their head with a cane. We looked in silence as the man behind them looked to us. He looked about well in his eighties with a bald head and a white beard. His blue eyes twinkled with amusement as he leaned onto his cane.

"Praetor Perseus Jackson?" the old man asked.

"Ummm... I'm not a praetor anymore and it's Percy," I said as I put my pen back into my back pocket. "Are you the Roman that's suppose to take us to Colorado?"

The man nodded. "I'm Alexander Kingsly, son of Vulcan. If you have the letter, I would love to see it now," the elder said.

Leo shook his head as I handed him the letter. The old man looked at it for a moment and then put it in his pocket. "All seems in order. Please follow me."

Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black Star all looked at me funny but we followed him.

"I could have taken them," Black Star huffed.

Alexander looked at Black Star and raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I don't doubt it," he smiled.

That seemed to stroke the blue head's ego as he puffed up. "Of course! I'm the all mighty Black Star! I'm going to surpass the gods one day so two humans would have been easy for me to take care of."

My eyes widen as I saw Leo jump away from Black Star, as if a lightning bolt would have hit him at any second. Alexander though only smiled.

"So I see," he said humbly. "Well, I am honored to be in your presence Black Star."


End file.
